The present invention relates generally to a device for removing and cutting hair weaves, braids and thread from the hair, more particularly, to a device that combines several tools for the aid of removing micro-braiding and hair weaves into one device. This device will aid a user in the installation, care, and removal of hair braids and weaves comprising a long slender shaft approximately one foot long with a handle grip at and intermediate position. While the exact configuration of the device is envisioned to vary depending on the model, the two shaft ends comprise a first hook and a second hook having differing geometry to aid in the removal of micro braids and weaves. Additional integral features include a scissor blade for cutting thread associated with hair weaves and a comb for combing out weave track. Each model of the device is envisioned to vary in size according to particular hair styles. The features of the device are envisioned to speed a hair care process thus saving time for private users and professional beauticians.
The field of hair design involves the styling of hair for a unique look craved by consumers. Many of these hair styles involve intricate work with hair weaves and micro-braiding. There are literally thousands of hair styling and maintenance products on the market today that aid in producing these styles. Due to the fact that the hair styling industry at the salon level is highly competitive in nature and the ability to produce any particular style effectively and efficiently is directly related to the success of that business, there is a constant need for new and innovative hair styling accessory designs that will simplify or make the processes involved easier to speed all hair care processes thus saving time for the private user and associated money for the professional beautician.
10hair braids and weave trackRemover tool20shaft25grip30first hook35comb40scissor45cutting edge55scissor clip60second hook